


supposed to be some kind of perfect

by rileyhart



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Post show; pre revival, discussing marriage, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: She’s in their ensuite bathroom brushing her teeth when he asks her.“Do you ever, um… do you ever think about us getting married?”





	supposed to be some kind of perfect

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really a short lil nothing piece about the conversation they wouldve had about marriage a couple of years into being back together. it's the first thing i've written for gg so i hope it's not terrible! enjoy!

She’s in their ensuite bathroom brushing her teeth when he asks her.

He’s putting the sheets on the bed and pauses, the question running through his mind. “Do you ever, um… do you ever think about us getting married?” Luke asks loudly.

Lorelai’s hand freezes in mid air and she takes her toothbrush out. “What?” She calls back, taken aback by the suddenness.

“Do you ever, uh…” he gulps before shaking his head, “never mind.”

He blames Anna for putting the question in his mind. She’d asked him in that nosy, superior way when he’d dropped April off that afternoon.

“So things’ are good?” She’d asked him once April had run inside to her room.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s going great.”

“And you and Lorelai?”

“We’re good, Anna.” He’d replied in a way that clearly indicated he didn’t want to hear her opinion on the matter. “We’ve been living together for a year now.”

“I know, but you’ve broken up bef—“

Luke cut her off before she can finish. “And it’s not going to happen again.”

“So are you getting married?”

The question caught him off guard. They’d been together for a couple of years now, but they hadn’t discussed getting married since their disastrous engagement. It was like an unspoken rule.

“No, no plans right now,” he finally replied, “but I’ll let you know if there’s going to be a wedding so you can pick between chicken or beef.”

 

Lorelai spits into the sink and rinses her mouth. She walks to the doorway of the bathroom, and hovers there, looking at Luke.

“Yes.” She says simply. “Yes I do about us getting married.”

Luke blinks at her, unsure of what to say.

“Mom asks me about it constantly.” She adds and they both give a small laugh.

“Do you, um, do you want to get married?” Luke asks her.

Lorelai wanders over to the bed and sits down on it. “Are you proposing?” She teases him.

He sits down next to her and looks at her. “Do you want me too?”

Lorelai doesn’t reply immediately, looking at him carefully and breathing slowly. “I don’t think we should get married.” She finally says quietly, and Luke nods. “I think,” she starts to say, looking down at the ground, “after everything that happened with the engagement,” she looks back at him, “it’d just bring up bad memories and put pressure on us.”

Luke nods, “Yeah.”

“We’re as good as married anyway,” Lorelai says, injecting a lighter tone into her voice, and wrapping an arm around Luke’s; leaning her head on his shoulder. “We don’t need a ring or a piece of paper to sat what we already know.”

He presses a kiss to the side of her head, and she gets up, smiling at him, heading back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

He sits on the half made bed and listens to her hum a nonsensical tune in the bathroom. Sometimes he wonders how after everything they still ended up here. How after all those years, after all those fights, those break ups, how he is here, listening to her hum terribly.

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

Maybe she’s right, maybe they don’t need to get married. He thinks about the engagement ring he still has, sitting forgotten in a draw downstairs.

“Luke, are you going to finish making the bed?” Her voice brings him back to the present. “I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.

“Right, yeah, sorry,” he stands up and pulls the last corner of the sheet over the bed as she puts the duvet in its cover.


End file.
